


2 - Late

by riottkick



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this sjip, M/M, Pls send halp, Prompt - Late, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch is late, as usual.</p><p>Request at my Tumblr - <a href="http://hockeystarwarsmtvscream.tumblr.com/">hockeystarwarsmtvscream</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	2 - Late

The team was having a meeting, but Mitch was late again. His boyfriend, Dylan, wasn't late, so it couldn't have been anything to do with sex or cuddling.

"Where is he?" Dylan said, starting to pace around the room. He didn't want to admit that he was worried, but the whole team knew he was. 

"Hey," Mitch said as he walked into the locker room. Running over to him, Dylan gave him a hug. He was surely relieved to see Mitch, and it was clear to everyone in the room.

"Sorry I was late, I fell asleep before I left." he apologized, and Dylan let go.

"We forgive you, but next time, don't fall asleep."


End file.
